Snape's Wife Outtakes
by Sweeney Todd's Angel
Summary: Outtakes from my story Snape's Wife


**I only own Samaria Kirby.**

**Everything else is J.K. Rowling.**

**This is a little different from my other stuff. My first lemon, my first outtake, and my first chapter written in any POV (point of view). This will be Samaria POV to make it a little more personal. We'll see how it works!**

***Outtake from Chapter 39***

As Severus pulled me closer, I sighed. Could this really be happening? I felt his lips on my neck in a silent confirmation.

_Oh, God, yes._

His lips traveled the path between my shoulder and ear and back up again, placing soft open kisses. I shuttered when his tongue followed that same route. When he reached my ear his tongue traced the outside of it before he took the lobe in his mouth and sucked. I shuddered again and sighed. It was amazing how he could turn me to putty with such little effort.

I had been so focused on his mouth, I had somehow missed his hands traveling up my nightgown. While he had me distracted, he had found my breast and was now massaging it. So slow, so very slow. A little pinch or pull to my nipple, then back to the slow massage. His hand on my breast, his tongue on my neck, I couldn't take it.

"Severus, _please._"

I could feel him smile into my neck.

"What, Darling?" he asked, still smiling.

I sighed, "You know what." I felt him shift a bit and suddenly my clothes disappeared. He must have reached for his wand and used a Vanishing charm. Then some candles lit and I watched as he placed his wand back on the bedside table.

"I want to see you," he said staring at my body. I was a little self conscious, since he hadn't seen me naked since I had gotten this big and moved to cover myself.

"Don't," he moved my hands away and stared at me hungrily.

Severus' mouth replaced his hands on my breasts as he licked and suck on them. Arching my back and grabbing his hair I urged him to be a little rougher, how he knew I loved it.

I growled at him when he didn't comply and could feel him smile, again.

_He wants to tease, huh? Well, two can play at that game._

I pushed him off of me, onto his back. I started licking and kissing on his neck and down to his chest. I stopped right below his shoulder and have a few hard sucks. Severus moaned so load, I'm surprised Gryffindor Tower didn't hear him.

Smirking, I licked over the wound I inflicted and trailed down below his right nipple and did it again. It wasn't a moan he let out this time, more of a scream. Slowly, I made my way down and lick his shaft from base to tip. I could hear him trying to hold back his moans as I swirled my tongue around the tip. Then I took as much of his length into my mouth as I could and covered the rest with my hand. Slowly, going up and down, I then took my mouth off of him and lick all around him again. Then, Severus reached down, grabbing my hair, he pulled my head up before I could finish my work.

"So, that's how you want to play, huh?" he asked, out of breath.

He pushed me back and attacked the side of my breast.

"Oh… AH!" I screamed.

As he worked his magic, his hand snaked down and flicked my clit. I came off of the bed, which was a feat considering my size.

Slowly, his talented finger circled around my clit, never really touching it. He knew my body so well, and he knew if he did again I would cum instantly.

After he finished his work on my breast, he kissed down my body, slowing down and taking time to kiss around my swollen belly.

I was almost in tears at his actions, but they quickly dried as he licked down my hip and closer to my center. He glanced up at me before placing open mouth kisses around my clit, taking time to suck on my lips, before taking one long lick up my entire slit.

I screamed so loud, Severus had to reach up and cover my mouth.

"If you can't be quiet, I'll stop," he warned and made his was back down. I covered my mouth, knowing he would be true to his word.

As he licked and sucked around my clit, never quit touching it enough, I bit the back of my hand.

At some point, I must have started squirming so much that he had to hold me still, because I noticed he had an iron grip on my hips.

After what seemed like eternity, he placed a kiss on my clit. Then latched on and began sucking on it, while flicking it with his tongue.

_Damn, he's amazing with his tongue._

I could fill the beginnings of an orgasm approaching and before I knew it, I was falling over the edge.

I screamed into my hand, though it did little to muffle the noise.

Severus gently licked me until I came down from my high, then crawled back to my face and kissed me.

"I need to be inside you, _now,_" he growled.

"Please," I begged.

He paused for a moment, probably trying to decide the best way to do this. We never had sex when I was this big with Elena.

After he thought a minute, I decided to take initiative and got on all fours and looked over my shoulder with a grin.

"Are you sure?" he asked. This wasn't one of his favorite positions. Not because he didn't enjoy it, _A LOT_, he just thought it was degrading to me.

_The wonders of Occlumency._

I shake my hips at him and nod.

Severus comes up behind me and place one hand on my hip and the other he dips into my center.

"God, I love how wet you get," he groans, and I push back against him. As if he can't wait any longer, he shoves into me and we both let out a load moan.

_Ah, he feels so amazing._

Starting slowly, he moves in and out of me and gradually picks up his pace. When he finally seems to think I'm enjoying it as much as him, he lets go, going even faster and gripping my hips.

I had my head down on the bed and hadn't noticed his hand had moved, until it started making small circles on my clit. I screamed into the bed as another orgasm hit me and he was close behind.

I fell to my side, exhausted, and felt Severus do the same. As he adjusted us back onto our pillows and wrap himself around me, he kept whispering his love for me and caressing my body.

This was the most affectionate he ever got, right after sex. Then we would fall asleep and he would wake up as Professor Hard Ass again.

Severus gave me a weird look as I giggled at his new nickname, I had just made up.

"Was I really that amusing?" he asked.

"No, dear. You know how random my mind is. My laugh had nothing to do with the amazing sex we just had," I said as I kissed him. Then, curled around each other and feeling more relaxed than I had in months, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
